User devices, such as computers, laptops, tablets, Smart phones and the like, typically include a software application called a web browser (hereinafter referred to as a browser) for facilitating user access to information on the World Wide Web (also hereinafter referred to as the web). Examples of the browser may include, but are not limited to, Internet Explorer® browser, Safari® browser, Firefox® browser and the like. The information on the web is disposed in form of web pages containing textual content, images, videos, and/or other types of multimedia content. Related web pages, which are hosted on one or more web servers and which are served from a single web domain (i.e. unique web address) constitute a website. A website may be accessed via a network, such as the Internet, using a uniform resource locator (URL) address. Users connected to such a network may access and browse web pages/websites using the browser installed on the user devices.
With rising popularity of the web, browsers are being constantly upgraded with additional features to provide access to content in an organized manner so as to enhance a user browsing experience. For example, the browsers include a tab feature, which enables a user to access multiple web pages or multiple instances of a web page within a same window of a browser. The tab based browsing facilitates clutter free access to web page/website content as users can simultaneously access multiple web pages and move back and forth between web pages with minimum effort. Further, switching back to a web page precludes unnecessary reloading of the web page.
However, the use of multiple tabs within the same window has made it difficult for conventional mechanisms to determine user browsing behavior with desired degree of accuracy. For example, conventional mechanisms measure metrics like an order of accessing web pages (for example, without taking into account web pages which are revisited in the order), time spent on an open web page and the like, to determine user browsing behavior. However, in the case of tab based browsing, a user may open a web page in a tab and actually not spend time on that web page and/or switch back and forth between the tabs/web pages, thereby rendering determination of user browsing behavior to be complicated.